


What's cooking, good looking?

by Cutietardi



Series: Kuroiwa collections [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Short One Shot, daily life, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutietardi/pseuds/Cutietardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is home trying to study, but food is more importnat </p>
<p>(aka i am baaad with summaries c': )</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's cooking, good looking?

Tapping could be heard from the kitchen, as Hajime tried to gather enough notes so he could study the issue for an upcoming discussion in class. So far it was not going quite well, the internet was slow and he had barely got any information about exactly what the subject was. Taking a glance up at the clock, he let out a huff and got up, reaching for the frying pan and then started the coffee machine. He had been there in the kitchen, trying to study for almost two hours straight and now the only thing he had on his mind was food.

Kuroo walked into the apartment, directly hit by the scent of food. His stomach made a quite loud growl, and seconds later was he behind the smaller, peering over his shoulder to see what he was cooking. Hajime had let out a small yelp of surprise when he suddenly had arms around him but quickly relaxed when he felt the all too familiar chest against his back. Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder, stopping mid-action as a pair of lips pressed against his own. It was light and filled with the affection they had for each other. The kiss ended a bit earlier than Kuroo liked, but Iwaizumi had to continue with the food.

“It will be done in about five minutes. Go and wash and help me set the table”

Kuroo pressed a kiss to the other’s cheek and let out a soft hum followed by “yes dear” before he went out from the kitchen, only to return a minute or two later. He began to set the table, watching Iwaizumi as he finished with preparing the food. He turned the stove off and proceeds to place the frying pan on the table. Kuroo happily sat down and grabbed the spoon, piling up quite a lot food on his plate.

“I have not had fried rice with egg in a long time...”

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement and took food after Kuroo was done.

 

They enjoyed the meal and Kuroo said he could do the dishes while Iwaizumi stored the leftovers in the fridge. Once done, they curled up on the couch; just relaxing and having each other close. The movie which was showing was not interesting to neither of them, the two being completely busy with small innocent kisses and gentle touches. Kuroo let his hands slide up Iwaizumi’s back. It was warm to the touch and Iwaizumi shuddered against Kuroo’s slightly rough and chill fingertips.

Iwaizumi’s hands which were placed on Kuroo’s thighs were slowly making their way up his arms, stopping when they were placed on the bed head’s shoulders. The kisses once innocent turned a bit more passionate, teeth tugging on bottom lips and tongues gently caressing increased. Kuroo placed both hands on Iwaizumi’s hips and pulled him into his lap, wanting to feel him more. Iwaizumi did not mind, wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s waist. They pressed their bodies together, their heat mixing and they both felt the temperature rise. Iwaizumi pressed against Kuroo’s chest, pulling away from their intensive kiss to catch his breath. Panting softly, their gaze met and none of them could help the smile which appeared on one another’s lips

“I love you, Hajime..”

Iwaizumi could not help the blush which rose and spread over his face. It always had this affection on him. The person he loves the most loves him too and just the thought makes him indescribably happy.

“I love you too, Tetsurou..”

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling as he did, and not long after were they moving things to another room. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> kudos and comments are really well appreciated  
> then I know I do a good job and can continue ! <3  
> Also if you find any misspellings please tell me!


End file.
